


I Can Be Your Savior

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like just every cliche romance movie, Jay (and Adam) is (well, are, if we're getting grammatically correct) the new kid(s) in town. On the first day, Jay immediately finds himself drawn to AJ Styles, the school's (and his own families') personal punching bag.</p>
<p>After just getting out of a bad home situation himself, Jay refuses to just stand back and watch as this poor, innocent kid gets mistreated by everyone he knows.. but AJ isn't going to just trust him willingly. That has to be earned, and Jay will do whatever it takes to earn his trust (and his love).</p>
<p>Whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters used are not mine and belong to their own company. Any songs or song lyrics used belong to the artist and will be credited as so.**

**Warnings: the following contains bullying, physical and emotional abuse, homophobia and homophobic language/slurs, underage drinking, drug abuse, suicidal thoughts, sexual relations between a seventeen and eighteen year old**

**A/N: So, this is happening. I got a request before to do a Chris/AJ high school fic, and I was going to.. but my wonderful friend (I do mean that seriously, she truly is amazing) got me readdicted to Christyles, so here we are instead. I hope you all enjoy. Everyone used in the story will go by their stage name unless they have something weird, like Edge or Christian, and will then be referred to by their real names.**

**All feedback is greatly appreciated, and I'd love some comments.**

Chapter One:

Usually when people moved from place to place, from school to school, their biggest fear is being alone in an unfamiliar territory. No one to talk to when you get "free" time in class, no friends to hang out with after school, and no definite project partner whenever your teacher lets you pick one. Sure, you have your family when you get home, but it's just.. different.

This was something Jason Reso didn't have to worry about.

The last time Jason had to worry about not having friends was for an hour before he officially started sixth grade. He walked into first period, awkward and shy as ever, and was seated next to a half-awake Adam Copeland who tried to bite his head off when Jay tried to shake his hand as a greeting.

They've been attached at the hip ever since.

When Jay's parents kicked him out last year - of course, when you're an open homosexual living in a house with two homophobes, that result was expected to happen - he moved in with Adam and his parents without even hesitating. He's been calling them Mom and Dad for years, so it was an easy adjustment.

Both Jay and Adam are entering their senior years of high school, but their dad's work has caused them to move into a little town called Gainesville in good ol' Georgia. Despite them both being eighteen, they all decided it was best that they stick together for this final year.

So, today is the first day of school for them, and the first day back from Thanksgiving break (though the holiday hasn't even happened yet. Americans are so weird.) for everyone else.

Walking down the halls, it doesn't seem too shabby. The school is a run down shit hole like you'd see on television (and what Jay was secretly expecting), so it could be worse. Adam seems to be enjoying himself already, checking out whatever girl sparks his interest at face value. A couple of them wave, but even more check them back out.

Jay throws up in his mouth a little.

"Dude, this place is kickass," Adam says, stopping in front of their lockers. They're side by side, of course.

Jay shakes his head, "You just got here, man, chill out. Just because you see a couple hot girls here doesn't mean this place is, like, Heaen on Earth or whatever."

"You jealous because you haven't seen any cute boys yet?" Adam lowers his voice, smirking as he loses his question. Jay just rolls his eyes and elbows his best friend.

"No, I'm not jealous at all," Jay replies, "Besides, even if I did, it wouldn't amount to anything. This place is coated in more homophobia than my previous parent's home."

There lies his one and only problem with this move. He knows it's not their dad's fault that this is where his job relocated them, but he's spent the last year in hate free bliss. Now they're going right into a town filled with the type of people he's grown to resent. 

Jay hasn't really been looking for a relationship anyhow. The last couple he's had were total flops and ended way more dramatically than it really needed to. He's certainly not going to find one here, so maybe that's for the best.

"If anyone gives you any trouble whatsoever, I'll beat the shit out of them," Adam says, his tone serious. Jay smiles. This is one of the many, many reasons he loves his Canadian counterpart to pieces. They'll protect each -

"You miss me, faggot?"

Jay's head snaps to the side at the sound, all to familiar knots twisting in his stomach, just in time to see a short brunette wearing a leather jacket get pushed into the ground by a guy much larger than him. The people surrounding him laugh, and an extremely preppy (and slutty) looking female puts her arm around the bigger guy.

"Come on, let's get sweat from this queer before he gets a boner like the bitch that he is," the girl suggests, using her hand to make an L shape on her forehead. More laughing ensues as they walk away.

Then the bell rings.

Jay pays off no mind, though. He quickly makes his way over to the fallen kid.

"Hey, are-are you okay?" Jay asks, crouching down so they'll be at eye level.

The kid pushes his hair out of his face and - oh. Oh.

He's the most gorgeous person Jay has ever met. Oh.

This gorgeous specimen uses the wall to help him stand up, and Just follows him, unable to tear his eyes from his absolutely beautiful features.

"Stay away from me," The brunette snarls and briskly walks away from him.

Oh?

"Uh, let's go. The bell did ring.." Adam says, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Jay clears his throat, "Yeah, we got the same class, right?"

"Yup," Adam gives him a look, meaning they'll talk about it later.

Whatever 'it' maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters used are not mine and belong to their own company. Any songs or song lyrics used belong to the artist and will be credited as so.**

**Warnings: the following contains bullying, physical and emotional abuse, homophobia and homophobic language/slurs, underage drinking, drug abuse, suicidal thoughts, sexual relations between a seventeen and eighteen year old**

Chapter Two:

The first three periods of his day are alright. He's always been a huge nerd, even though he took classes below his level so he and Adam could have the same schedule. He supposes he doesn't mind it. It means less work, less brain power used on a daily basis, and he gets to spend a lot of his time with his best friend.

Besides, he's not going to college. He's going to become a professional wrestler, and he doesn't have to have perfect grades and a high school career decorated with AP and Duel Enrollment courses.

He could definitely handle them, but he chooses not to.

Except for when it comes to English. He's always excelled in that class, probably because he was blessed with excellent teachers every year who he genuinely bonded with, and it's by far his favorite subject. This year, he's taking AP Language, which was pleasant for him in his old school. He can't imagine it being any different.

It's taught by some guy named Mr. Heyman, and he seems to be well liked amongst the kids who have him.

But Jay pushes all of that out of his mind as he realizes a travesty has occurred. He quickly rushes over to where Adam is sitting at one of the lunch tables - fourth period lunch, woohoo - and he's practicing bursting with anger.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Adam asks, raising his eyebrows in genuine concern.

"They don't have a hockey team here," Jay replies, shaking his head, "What kind of school doesn't have a hockey team?"

"Dude, we're in a city full of country people. I'd be surprised if they even knew what hockey is," Adam points, "Besides, the only NHL team here is the Thrashers, but they're complete shit anyways, so nobody except die hard fans are gonna root for them."

Jay knows that Adam is right, but that doesn't make this wrong. If anything, it only shows how much more messed up this school really is.

"So, about what happened this morning," Adam begins, his voice trailing off. He gives Jay an expecting look.

"With the kid?"

"Yeah, his name is Allen," Adam says, "But yeah, that's the only morning we've had here, sooo.."

"There's nothing to tell," Jay replies, shrugging, "I felt bad for the kid, reminded me of what I had to go through.. but he wanted nothing to do with me."

Alien, huh? It sounds so common, so normal, yet it's the most exciting thing he's heard all day.

"You looked pretty into him, though," Adam points out. Fair enough. "I know our peers normally say stupid shit for no reason, but this morning that one guy did call him a homophobic slur, which could be that he's.."

Adam once again lets his voice trail off, eyes raised. Jay knows what he means.

There's a chance this Allen character could really be a homosexual, and Jay should go for him if that was the case.

Normally, he'd have no problem agreeing to this. Allen is the most attractive thing Jay has ever laid eyes on, and it seems they have faced some similar obstacles in their life.

But Jay has a feeling that Allen isn't the kind of guy who just lets people in just because. Hell, it seems to be that Allen doesn't let anyone in at all, if this morning's actions were anything to go by. 

Jay opens his mouth to repeat his inner thoughts when some tattoo covered brunette sits down next to Adam, flashing the dirty blonde a flirty smile.

"Hey, Adam. Looks like I found you after all," she says, her eyes twinkling.

"I told you I'm never too hard to find," Adam says, smiling. Jay clears his throat, giving his best friend a look. "Oh, right. Jay, this is Amy, my first second partner. Amy, this is Jay, my best friend."

"It's wonderful to meet you. Any friend of Adam's is a friend of mine," Amy says, smiling. Well, Jay likes her already! "Wait, aren't you the guy who helped AJ this morning?"

Jay blinks. The only person he talked to this morning was Adam and.. Allen. Is he the same person as AJ?

"Yeah, I think so," Jay replies, "Do you know him?

Amy's smile turns into a sad one, "I don't know him all too well, but I'm probably the closest thing he has to a friend... There's two types of people here. Ones who had everything handed to them, and ones who had it rough growing up. Both AJ and I fit into the latter category, so we just kinda.. end up floating together, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean," While Jay didn't exactly have a group of poorly treated misfits to hang out with - Adam has always been popular and was loved by his parents, after all - but he knew people that didn't have a best friend like he did tended to stick together. When Adam went off to do his own thing once in a blue moon, Jay drifted to them.

"So, what's Canada like?" Amy asks, turning her gaze to Adam.

"Oh my God, it's amazing," Adam begins going into a description of the place.

Jay watches the exchange with a soft smile on his face, and he adds a comment every now and then, but his mind is else where.

On someone else.

~

Once lunch ends, Amy and Adam go their separate ways, and Jay goes to his most anticipated class of the day.

Advanced Placement Literature.

Jay takes one step into the class and it's like a breath of fresh air. The walls are a plain white, but they're decorated with posters quoting famous authors and handmade projects made by students.

And the air conditioner is pushing in his face.

Jay spots a man of medium height and his hairline shrinking on his head. 

Using much of his confidence, Jay walks up to him, "Sir, are you Mr. Heyman?"

"I am. Glad to see someone people in this Godforsaken state," Mr. Heyman scoffs, "You must be William Reso, I presume."

"Yes, sir, but I prefer Jason if you don't mind," the Canadian says, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well, Jason, why don't you take a seat right there?" Mr. Heyman points to the desk by the window.

Jay nods his appreciation and sits where he was directed.

All his classmates start to file in, and it's the first time he's seen any of them. Guess there really is a division amongst people here.

Mr. Heyman gets him a textbook from the shelf and signs it out to him. He explains the required materials and standards of the class as he gets his new student a syllabus. Jay listens attentively, finding he quite likes it when his teacher talks. The sound of his voice is like silk - smooth and -

 

Jay's thoughts are caught off when the door opens and Allen - or is it AJ? - walks in. His eyes looks troubled but still very gorgeous. Why are they so blue? It shouldn't be legal for anyone's eyes to be that shade. Plus when you've got a face like that -

"Are you listening, Jason?" Mr. Heyman's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Jay blushes, shaking his head sheepishly. His teacher is wearing a smirk like he just knows what he was thinking about, and he's alright with it.

 

Mr. Heyman turns around to address the person Jay had been staring at, "AJ, how nice to see you again! This is Jason, and he'll be your partner for the rest of the year! You can go over our most recent project while I start class, right?"

 

The brunette settles his eyes upon Jay, and he quickly recognizes him from this morning. Jay gives a small wave, but AJ just stares at him.

"Right," AJ answers, his voice bland. He takes his seat and starts pulling out his stuff as the bell rings.

"Ladies and gentleman. My name is Paul Heyman, and this is AP Literature," Mr. Heyman says, stretching out his name as if it was a big deal. Most of his students to chuckle. Must've been an inside joke or something, "Now, open your textbooks to page.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The rest of the class period went fantastically, according to Jay. AP Lit is, without a shadow of a doubt, his favorite class of the year. If not of his life.

And it's only partly because of the person sitting next to him.

They just started the Shakespeare lesson for the year, and their first assignment is to read over his bibliography and learn about the time period, so they'll be able to apply history and facts to his writing.

It's so exciting Jay can barely handle himself.

"Hey," AJ grabs the Canadian's wrist just as he's about to leave, "I never got the chance to apologize for this mornin'."

Oh, God, his accent is absolutely delicious.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Jay replies, shrugging.

AJ shakes his head and they start to walk out of the class together, "I snapped at ya when you were just tryna help me. Guess I'm not used to people bein' nice to me."

That's easily the saddest thing Jay has ever heard anyone say. Even though his parents were hateful, self centered jackasses, they were still nice to him.. every now and then. Especially before he came out.

 "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it, because I plan on always being nice to you," Jay smiles down at the brunette, and the country boy blushes.

It's so cute. Too cute.

Jay spots Adam leaning by the wall, and gives his best friend a look to wait. As ridiculous as it may sound, they're having a moment right now. He didn't think this would actually happen.

"You don't have to," AJ says, frowning, "Not a lotta people 'round here like me, and I'd hate for you to get mixed up in that, 'specially since you're new." Jay opens his mouth to protest that, but AJ just walks away. 

He absolutely despises homophobes, and he wants to protect anyone harmed by their bullying. Plus, AJ doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

"I see nerd class went well," Adam says, smirking.

"Shut up," Jay retorts, elbowing his best friend.

"You don't get to talk to the Rated R Superstar like that," Adam says, narrowing his eyes teasingly.

"That gimmick is never gonna work, dude. Not if you're gonna work for the WWF."

"Right, like Captain Charisma is so much better."

"Both of those names suck," Amy says, appearing beside Adam, "but that might be because you both suck."

Adam scoffs, and goes into his explanation of why his nickname is the best there was, the best there is, and the best there ever will be.

~

The rest of his day is uneventful. He has the last two periods of his day are both with Adam, which he knows for a fact. AJ walks into his seventh period, but he has to sit in the front, which is so far away from Jay that he can't even focus on the teacher.

It also allows the brunette to slip out the front without Jay being able to follow him... not that he was going to. That'd be weird..

"Hey, are you guys busy tonight?" Amy asks, once again appearing beside Adam. This time Jay actually jumps because he wasn't expecting it.

"I don't know, probably not," Adam replies.

"Well, if you're both free, them we can hang out with some of my friends," Amy suggests, "They're all pretty chill people. If you like me, then you're definitely gonna like them."

"Adam certainly likes you," Jay says, receiving an elbow from his best friend in return.

"Do you think AJ will be there?" Adam asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jay elbows him as payback and an attempt to get his friend to shut his damn mouth.

"Canadians are so weird," Amy says, shaking her head, "But, uh, yeah, he probably will. He doesn't come often, but his best friend just got out of jail, so he should be there." The brunette's eyes flick between them, questioning their motives, "I hope you two aren't going to do anything mean to him. He has enough shit on his plate as it is -"

"No, of course not. It's just that one of us would like to get to know him a little better," Adam cuts her off, "Right, Jay?"

The slightly younger teenager crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing at his friend. Amy's eyes widen in surprise, a knowing look passing over her features.

"Oh, wow. Okay then," the brunette smiles before she checks her watch, "Well, I gotta go. I hope you guys can come - especially you, Jay, Lord knows that boy can use some love in his life." She gives them a playful wink before spinning on her heels and walking in the opposite direction as them.

Jay snatches the keys out of his best friend's hand, throwing him a dirty look. Adam just shrugs his shoulders and follows him to the senior parking lot, an amused look in his eyes.

What a jerk.


End file.
